


deep in thought i forgive everyone (as the crowded streets greet me once again)

by darkreylo (aelins)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Reylo, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey Needs A Hug, STOP READING RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED, Tags Contain Spoilers, child prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/darkreylo
Summary: Rey is trying to make a way on the streets of the City. She meets an alpha who wants to buy her heat and finds she's gotten more than a paycheck.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS - will be updated daily.

She sighs, it’s freezing out tonight and she’d really like a place to lay her head, even for a few hours. Rey flips her brilliantly dyed, blonde hair over her shoulder. It was done up in ringlets she hated but her customers loved. It was never easy being a sex worker, especially not an omega sex worker. Nothing about her life was easy, from the guys who wanted to pay ten dollars for a blow job to the regulars who were clearly in love with her, even though they were much too old for her. Rey had just turned sixteen last week, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could take this. This was her first heat, and she knew tonight, at the full moon she’d be vulnerable. But she could make a lot of money off her heats (or so the girls on her block said), especially if she found a alpha who was in rut. She’d never been that lucky, though.

When an unusually nice car, a new and sporty looking thing, she thinks it’s an Audi pulls up, she hustles as best she can. She lets her jacket drop down her shoulders showing the swell of her breasts, and the length of her unmarked neck and the strength in her shoulders. She lets a wave of pheromones wash over her body, and makes bedroom eyes at the guy, who in turn rolls his window down, and returns her glance.

The guy, who she could see now was easily thirty five, gave her a meaningful look, and then crooked his finger at her. She stepped forward, trying not to appear _too_ confident, not only because she wasn’t but because men who thought she got used too often wouldn’t want her.

“Good evening, princess.” The man takes a sniff of the air, and does she imagine it… or do his nostrils flare sightly at the scent of her?

“Hi there, sir, what can I do you for?” Her cheeks flush pleasantly, not just from the biting cold, but from the nicety of being called princess, which was more than she ever expected from these assholes.

He pitches his voice low, and smirks knowingly at her, “You’re in heat, let me do you a favor, I’ll buy your heat for five hundred?” His deep voice sounds… luscious, and decadent. She doesn’t know what to reply to his offer. He is _all alpha_. She can smell the wintery, woodsy scent of him and she can’t help but give him a lopsided grin.

“O-ok.” She sounds unsure, and she sighs and climbs into the car, it sits low to the ground and though the inside is big he seems to take up all the air and space in the car.She could eat like a queen for _weeks_ if this went well. “If you’re buying my heat, we should have a place to go, for about five days.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” he sticks his hand in his pocket, and hands her five Benjamins, and continues, “I have a place on the upper east side.”

Why would this man need to pay for sex? He was drop dead gorgeous, she would’ve settled for _anyone_ to buy her heat. This is more money than she’d been in possession of for months. Her hands shake slightly as she slips the money into her small purse. “Let’s get you taken care of,” she says warmly. This guy clearly knew what he was doing, money upfront was a requirement for most transactions like this, so he’d clearly done this before, which again, struck her as odd.

“So where are we going?” Rey asks, and this feels a little surreal, usually she gets called unspeakable names, and they try to weasel out of paying her.

“My place,” he says easily.

“Alright, will we be alone?” A simple and unobtrusive way of asking if there would be someone listening or being annoyed by their activities.

“Of course, we’ll be alone.” the handsome man says.

Rey relaxes as she sinks into the plush seat of his car and turns on the seat heater, and he turns the heat up. It’s obvious she’s cold, and he places a hand on her knee, as they weave through traffic at a frankly alarming pace. It’s exhilarating, and she likes him, and hopes tonight will be good enough for him to become a regular. She feels like the sky is the limit with this guy.

“What should I call you? I’m going to need a name to scream.” She says, as he dips and dives through traffic.

“Kylo,” He says with a crooked smile. “How old are you, love?”

She tries not to visibly cringe, she’d been hoping he wouldn’t ask, he seems like a nice guy and she’s so starved for someone to be kind to her she’s willing to forgive _a lot_.

“That’s a nice name,” she says sweetly, skirting his question.

“What’s yours?” He asks, and she visibly pauses, and chews on her lip nervously.

“Rey,” She says after a long beat. She almost never gave out her real name, to anyone. But he’s saved her from starvation, so she feels she owes him.

“Like a ray of sunshine?” His crooked smile is back in full force, and as he pulls the car into a parking garage, her stomach flips.

“ _You live here?”_ She asks trying to not sound too astonished. The car park is below an almighty complex of upper class apartments. She’s slightly amazed.

“Yup.” He comes around to her side of the car and hasn’t pressured her about her age, which means he knows she’s underage and doesn’t care, or is completely oblivious.

Still, she reassures herself it will be fine. His footsteps are lazy and self assured as he pulls her into his arms, it’s about eleven, and she can feel the wave of her heat beginning to crest over her. It’s a full moon, and as she looks outside, she can see it’s actually a _harvest_ moon. Her heat will be unbearable tonight, but she has him.

He cards his big hand through her hair, and she lets out a little purr. “I’m sure you want to be on a bed, and will need a nest for your heat.” He whispers softly.

She has never been treated like this, why did he need to pay for this? Were omegas that rare now? She hadn’t been in polite society for _years_ and had known there was a definite shortage of omegas for years, but maybe things had gotten desperate. She couldn’t bare to keep up on current events, it was depressing.

She places a soft hand on his chest, “I’m sixteen, by the way.” She feels like she can trust him.

One of his eyebrows quirks, and she braces herself for his rejection, but instead he kisses her lips softly, and she sighs into his plush lips, and tries to not let her heat completely wash over here, in the middle of this parking lot.

“Let’s get you inside,” he says warmly, guiding her forward, after letting her go.

She bats her eyes up at him, and walks closely along side him, trying to stay downwind of him, because he smells so absolutely amazing. But as they get to his penthouse, which is the most beautiful fucking thing she’s ever seen, she smells something slightly off.

The scent of fear is thick in the air, and it’s not his fear, but it smells like blood and spend. She doesn’t know why but her stomach flips unpleasantly.

“You want something to eat?” Kylo offers her, he’s making his way to the kitchen, putting his keys down, and pulling out some frozen ingredients for smoothies.

“I uh—“ She doesn’t want to impose on him, and she did just get 500$ for herself.

“It’s not poisoned, I promise.” His disarming smile is back and the initial shock of the smell of fear and blood is gone. Maybe he had a sick pet?

Still the fact remains, she’s slightly uncomfortable, and she doesn’t want to wear out her welcome before she’s even begun.

“I can get something later,” her mouth is watering though, at the sight of his fresh fruit, something that was especially appealing now her heat was nearly fully on her.

“Oh come on,” He says, dumping spinach, wheatgrass, lemon protein powder, blueberries and some stevia into his now fully assembled blender. She eyes the mix, and he catches her looking at it hungrily.

He sticks his tongue out at her playfully, and blends it. He pours two glasses and slides her one, across the marble countertop.

“Ah thanks,” She sips from it and thinks she might cream her panties from the taste. “Oh my god, that’s good.” They drink their smoothies in relative silence, and she shivers slightly, the lemon blueberry verbena taste of the smoothie has made her realize just how starving she had been. She knows she needs to eat slowly. So it’s a good ten minutes after he’s finished his that she finally finishes it off, he’s looking at her from under his dark lashes, which are obscenely long and he’s truly handsome.

He smirks at her, that lopsided grin which was so disarming earlier is making her panties damp now.

She stands up from the table and says, “Why don’t we start, I think my heat is coming on.”

He nods and he kisses her, he pushes her coat off her, and cups her hot core through her panties, she was only wearing some tights, which were fishnet and a pair of pretty panties and loose teddy.“Yes, you’re definitely in heat.” She cannot believe how this is panning out, and she lets a little whine of pleasure escape her lips.

But he pushes two fingers inside her abruptly, it catches her off guard, and she’s startled, “Shhh sweetheart,” he coos at her, as she whimpers a little indelicately. She doesn’t want to tell him to stop and have to give him back the money, so she swallows down her protests. His fingers are so big, and so long, and he’s fucking her so good on them. She wraps one of her small arms around his shoulder to hold herself closer to him.

His fingers hit something sacred inside her, and she realizes with a painful lurch, he’s just rippedsomething inside her. She’d been through enough, that she knew better than to mention she was a very, very dirty virgin. She’d only ever given blow jobs and hand jobs and now it seems like that might’ve been pertinent information. Rey couldn’t bare the fact she was giving this precious moment to someone completely unattainable, _and_ someone she might never see again. But starving to death wasn’t an option.

She tries to relax but he’s stopped, and as he withdraws his hand, there’s blood on his fingers. “Please tell me…”

“I can explain!” She rushes to say, but he cuts her off, and she knows she’s in trouble.

He gives her a placating look, and presses forward, pushing her against the wall, “I should’ve known you were a virgin, there was something strange about your scent, on that street.” He purrs in her ear, and the creeping sensation she’s in over her head begins to descend.

“T-there’s nothing strange about my scent.” But she knew it too, she was having her first heat, and an omega in their first heat was incredibly vulnerable. This had been a mistake.

“You smell,” he inhales deeply, and smirks, “Untouched.” His lopsided grin, is crooked and she knows this is a bad situation to be in.

“I’m not a virgin,” she replies, her voice unsteady.

“Maybe not in the strictest sense,” Kylo’s voice is a soft coo, as if he’s about to soothe her before he takes her against her will, he cups her sex again, “But this, this is all mine for the next week.”

A thrill of terror flies through her and she goes still, freezing and closing her eyes. A rogue tear leaks from her eye, she he wipes it away, and kisses her cheek, his clothed cock, which had been suspiciously not hard until just a few moments ago, when he’d roughly deflowered her under dubious circumstances.

“Kylo,” she keeps her eyes down cast, though she speaks with an edge to her voice, “I don’t want this,” she sniffles because when has saying no ever stopped a man from taking what he wanted from her?

“But you do, sweetheart,” He says softly, in his irritatingly hot, deep voice. He undoes his belt and she tries to run, but he takes her hand, and holds her gently, but firmly to the wall with one big hand.

She doesn’t struggle, because how would she get medical care if he hurt her? She couldn’t pay for a big medical bill. She looks up at him, and begins to panic as he fishes out the menacingly huge length of him, and his red-tipped cock drips precum, a lot of it, onto her bare skin.

She knows she’s going to get bred, and mated tonight, she’s so terrified though, she can’t breathe. Rey was hyperventilating, and he slowed his movements, and soothed her.

“Little omega,” Kylo’s voice was so light, and gentle, and even though she found his voice hot, she didn’t know what to do with this experience. “Calm down, or I’ll have to fuck you while you’re passed out.” The thought sounds better to her than being awake for this hell.

He rubs softly, nearly teasingly on her clit, and she feels like she’s twelve and Uncle Unkar is touching her breasts, against her will. But she’s sixteen and a man she’s getting paid to fuck her, is raping her.

She wills her breath to slow, and eventually she calms through sheer force of will, and he enters her. He takes her legs and wraps them around his muscular waist. She feels herself slick in obscene quantities, he moves slowly, and kisses her cheeks, and grips her waist as they move together. Eventually she can’t hold back the pleasure that’s building in her belly. She moans his name, and this seems to spur him on, his strokes get faster and faster, until she can feel and hear his balls slapping on her ass, his pubic bone is hitting her clit, and she needs just a little more friction at the apex of her thighs to come.

Rey might as well enjoy her first time, even if she didn’t want it. It seemed so pointless to resist, she wasting to get fucked whether or not she wanted it, at least if she got to cum, she’d ease the pain between her thighs. So she reaches between her legs and rubs her thumb against her clit, in fast circles, but her hand is gently replaced by Kylo’s and she feels heat flush over her as he times his thrusts perfectly with the way he’s stroking her clit so well. She feels dirty, and almost physically ill with dread at what will come next, but she can’t help but chase her high. She’d never had anyone make her cum, there were so many firsts tonight and she couldn’t believe it, but she eventually begins to move her hips down on him as he fucks her, and she realizes this is the night she’s going to cum with someone else, besides her hand or her bullet vibrator.

“Ahh!” She cries out as he fucks her particularly hard, she comes undone around him, and her earth shattering orgasm washes over her, she can’t hold herself up, and Kylo holds her in his strong arms. The tears come next, but she’s still shaking from her stop-the-world-turning orgasm. “Fuck.” She swears as Kylo jerks hard into her and she cries out as he explodes into her. She can feel his knot swelling, and she knows she needs it now, if this is going to _mean anything_ , she needs a knot, and she needs _him_.

She refuses to let her first time mean nothing, so she digs her grave a little deeper, “Put your pups in me,” she pants like a bitch in heat.

“Fuck,” Kylo swears low in his throat. Rey is terrified, as she realizes her womb is swelling with his seed, he’s pumping her so full, she’d known this was possible with some stronger, more virile alphas. He keeps her standing, and she’s breathless, and tired, and sore. But he soothes her, and carries them, with her joined to him to the couch.

Kylo doesn’t look abashed for making her first time in his kitchen.

So when he kisses her neck, and asks, “Can I?”

She knows exactly what he means, and nods her head silently, “Please.” Why he suddenly cares about her consent is beyond her, but it warms her broken heart that he would ask, that he would even consider this.

They’re still joined when he scent marks her. And she feels a twisted sense of completion when her heat abates slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

The moon is shining through the window of his luxurious penthouse apartment. She thinks it’s beautiful, or as beautiful as anything can be on this dark night, which has shadowed her heart. From where she's laying, trapped against Kylo's long, hot side, she can just about make out the numbers on the digital clock which sits on his nightstand: 03:04. Her body is crawling with fingers of flame, which are raking her insides and coating her collarbone with a sheen of sweat, and the slightest of wriggles confirms that her thighs are slick with need. The heat is more brutal than she’d imagined. She wishes she could take a cold shower and wash this whole mess away.

She’s afraid, so afraid, for him to know how badly her biology needs him; she can’t stand the idea of handing him that kind of power over her. Still, she holds her resentment and sadness close to her chest. Deep down, she’d known no one would ever want her after everything she’s been through. She’s damaged goods. Perhaps, if she wasn’t, she would have fought harder to not be on that street, selling her first heat, earlier tonight. Perhaps, if she wasn’t, she would be taking this opportunity to snake out from beneath his thick bicep and run. But she isn’t. After all, she has nowhere to go.

Even so, she has to move and needs some relief. The cramps are beginning to twist low in her belly and Kylo's arm is stiflingly hot over her rib cage. She needs an alpha, she needs a knot, she needs him. She shifts over onto her side, pulling away from him slightly to give herself some blessed room to breathe. She’d always been stifled by the men in her life, she supposes now is no exception.

It's a mistake. The movement seems to trigger something in him and, before she knows what's happening, he's clawing her back against him, gripping so tightly it feels as though she might snap in two.

"Stop," she gasps, even as she feels a fresh trickle of slick run down her thigh and soak into the bedsheets beneath her. He doesn't respond, but his steady breathing has become a kind of wild gasping and his legs are thrashing against the mattress as though he's fighting some unseen foe. Rey cranes her neck to look at him and realizes his eyes are screwed shut. He's still asleep.

"Kylo," she says, with as much breath as she can muster from inside his iron grasp, giving his arm a sharp shove.

His eyes flutter open and he looks confused for a moment, lost, like a child, then his gaze settles on Rey and his nostrils flare as he scents the air. He had looked almost innocent in that moment, but it was there and gone in a flash. In the next moment, he rolls his big body on top of her, trapping her beneath him.

"Don't touch me when I'm sleeping," he growls low in his throat. Rey swallows, feeling a shudder run through her at the timbre of his voice. She's about to nod, apologize maybe, when she feels his lips on hers, stealing her words.

His kiss is tender, so much more tender than she'd expected.

This is a new experience for her. They hadn’t kissed much earlier tonight, and she doesn’t usually allow it with her clients - it feels too much like forming an emotional bond - but she can’t help wanting it with him. He’s so big, his body dwarfs hers. Her already slick folds are an embarrassment, a telltale sign of what her body craves.. She knows she needs a knot again, and will need one every night of this heat, just to get through the pain.

She’s still slightly sore from him, but she realizes why he put her to bed naked a beat too late, as he pushes his fingers roughly down between them to her sopping clit. She lets out a little mewl of pain, but it’s a good, sweet pain, the kind which, as his fingertip circles her clit, turns into the brightest pleasure she can imagine. She vaguely wonders why she’d said she didn’t want this, but she quickly catches herself in the traitorous thought; she knows it’s her biology being obnoxious, not an actual want for him. Another, darker part of her brain tells her she deserves this.

He’s over double her age and, though he’s plucking the finest whines and moans from her lips, she can’t help but wonder how this would be different with a boy her own age, maybe a beta. She shakes the thought off as an annoyance. She’s never known normal sex, and she suspects, now, she never will.

Kylo’s dark eyes glisten in the starlight. There’s warmth to them she cannot fathom, and something familiar too which she can’t place. He doesn’t ask for her consent but she gives it freely anyway, with a needy nod of her head. Besides, he’d already taken from her. Why bother denying him now?

Still, he’s not being tender anymore and, as his huge fingers sink into her soft, warm core, she lets out a cry of surprise.

“That hurts,” she gasps, trying to wriggle her hips up the bed away from the burning, stretching sensation. It’s impossible. He’s too big, too heavy, his wide torso pinning her in place as he hums deeply with pleasure. Had he heard her?

“It’s going to hurt the first few times, little one.” Oh. He had heard her, and that was worse. So much worse.

Sex isn’t supposed to hurt, not when she’s this wet. This is wrong.

She tries again to pull away, and he holds her down with a gentle but firm hand at her shoulder.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.”

She begins to cry, the tears welling unbidden in her eyes, but she knows it’s a fruitless venture so she swallows them down and shakes her head, her ugly, blonde locks now matted and gnarled against his black, five hundred thread count pillow.

He looks up, and she knows from the hunger in his eyes that he’s aware of what he’s doing. How many women have suffered like this with him? How many prostitutes her age have been subjected to this fate?

He shifts his hand back, and she whimpers involuntarily at the absence of him. She should have known he wouldn’t go far. The feeling of his thick, blunt cock-head bumping against her is all the warning she gets before he sinks into her. Her fists clench around handfuls of his sheets as she bites down on her cry of pain.

He pounds into her relentlessly, and she keeps deathly silent, lest she scream her terror out loud. Finally, just as she’s thinking she can’t take any more, his rhythm begins to slow, and she coos her relief. Maybe if she’s soft with him, he might be soft with her?

“Shhh, Princess, Daddy wants you to cum.”

She buries her face into his shoulder, swallowing down the bile as she sighs, “I need…”

His hand is already at her clit, as if he’d known what she’d needed all along, and she keens at the sudden rush of welcome pleasure as it starts to ease the pain.

“That’s it. Clench your little girl pussy around Daddy’s cock. You’re such a good girl.”

Rey’s need for alpha praise roars to life, and she finds she doesn’t even mind the fucked up dirty talk, she just needs more. She takes the bait.

“Your little girl needs her daddy.”

His finger quivers on her clit as soon as the words leave her lips and her pussy positively spasms around him.

“Oh fuck, you’re milking Daddy’s cock so good. Little Princess likes her daddy’s cock in her, doesn’t she?”

Rey gives a feral whine of pleasure as the high of his dirty talk and the pleasure of his calloused fingers on her clit overwhelms her. She shakes and shudders with her orgasm, cursing the cruelty of the way she finds relief in this torment. His knot fills her and she sighs, feeling the stretch alleviate the rush of her heat. 

Her belly swells with cum for the second time in a night and she wishes she had something to protect her from pregnancy, but she doesn’t dare make a fuss, even though she can feel the panic making her heart flutter.

“Calm down, Princess,” he coos softly in her ear, his deep, honey-smooth, alpha voice begging no argument. She can’t help but obey, feeling her heart slowing, her breaths coming in more even intervals. She hates herself for it but he has a calming effect on her biology, and whatever it is about him soothes her beyond measure.

She must drift back to sleep because, when she opens her eyes again, she’s alone amongst the expanse of damp, rumpled sheets.

“Kylo,” she whines instinctively, raising herself on her elbows to look for him. She can hear him moving around in the kitchen area and wonders whether he’s gone to get something for her. Water, she hopes. It’s been hours since the smoothie. She’s thirsty.

Sure enough, he comes back with grapes, a few slices of orange and an Izzy: club soda and delicious fresh juice. He sinks down onto the bed beside her, holding out a grape for her to take between her lips. She eyes him for a moment, uncertain, but eventually leans forward. This, having him feed her, is almost nice. It feels like maybe they're getting somewhere.

She doesn’t bother cleaning up. There’s so much cum in her and smeared across the sheets with her slick that it hardly matters.

He offers her a piece of orange next and she lets her tongue drag over his thumb as she takes it from him. He lets out a soft, little groan, his pupils blown wide and fixed on her.

How can an alpha as big and domineering as him want such a little thing like her?

They’re both naked and she can see the redhead of his cock resting against his thigh. It hasn’t gone down much. She licks her lips before she can catch herself and he quirks a brow at her.

There’s a long moment of heavy silence before he says, gently “I didn’t mean to hurt you earlier.”

She coughs around the mouthful of the drink she’s just taken.

“I’m sorry?” She doesn’t understand. Is he apologizing for assaulting her?

He pets her hair, careful not to let his fingertips snag on the tangles. “I know losing your virginity can be… painful.”

She nods and almost says she forgives him, but she doesn’t. She can’t forgive him. She won’t, even as what appears to be a lifetime of pain flits across his features. She tilts her head toward him and sighs deeply. As she inhales, she can once again smell that faint scent of blood and fear that she’d noticed earlier: omegas gone by.

“Do you do this often?” she asks him masochistically.

“Sometimes,” comes his halting reply. “Mostly I just use my hand.”

She isn’t sure why but her lips fall down into a frown and she looks away from him. It’s not like she’s going to ask him to become a regular.

“I’m ready for another round if you want,” she says flatly, placing her glass aside and moving back on the bed to make room for him between her legs.

“Oh, I think I’m alright,” he replies softly, putting the fruit down and sprawling out beside her on the mattress. “How are you holding up?”

She blinks at him, her eyes wide. How is she supposed to reconcile this sweet, considerate man with the person who’d been so absolutely feral just a few short hours ago?

“I’m fine,” she says, hearing the wariness in her own voice. “I think I’ll go back to sleep if that’s okay.” She can already feel the heady sleepiness washing over her from the food and sex and she wants nothing more than to close her eyes on this whole confusing situation.

“Alright, Princess,” Kylo says, winking at her. He shifts on the bed, holding his arm out, and Rey finds she doesn’t need any more encouragement than that to curl into him, wrapping her arm over his warm, wide torso as she nuzzles her face against his chest.

*~*~*

The morning comes late to her and she wakes to the sound of Kylo’s masculine moans close to her ear. He’s inside her and she doesn’t even have her eyes open yet. She moves to get away, trying to get her bearings, but he coos softly in her ear, and says, “Shh, little one, don’t you want my knot?”

She whimpers because she does, but she shakes her head, trying to convey that she doesn’t want to have pups.

“Kylo, stop.”

He kisses her shoulder and picks up his leisurely pace. He’s so soft with her, except when he’s not. She’s confused; why does he bother with the pretense if he’s just going to take whatever he wants regardless?

She doesn’t have long to think about it because his hips have started snapping against her, pumping in and out of her, and stealing her breath along with her clarity of thought. His monstrous cock is all but splitting her open.

“Kylo.” Her voice is a whimper and she feels so pathetic.

“Stop!” she finally snaps at him, her body going rigid. He slows, then pulls out of her. She can feel his cock leaking and his knot half swollen against her ass cheeks. It makes her resolve waver.

“I was close, what’s wrong?”

“I’m—“ She’s a little out of breath, and more than a little disoriented. “Could you put a condom on?”

She keeps her back toward him, too afraid to look at his face, but he simply snakes a hand around her to massage her swollen belly, still full of his seed from several hours ago.

“Ah, you don’t want my pups?” He sounds more amused than angry.

Her heart sinks as she realizes it’s already far too late for her protestations to do any good. She needs to get to a pharmacy within the next sixty or so hours to have any kind of peace of mind, and that suddenly feels like an impossibly short span of time, trapped against him like she is.

Behind her, she feels Kylo’s hand moving along the length of his erection in short, sharp pumps.

“I—” she breathes desperately, realizing he’s going to finish without her: her punishment. Her cunt clenches on nothing as her body screams out for his knot.

“Oh fuck.” She hears him groan, low in his throat, a noise which shakes her to her very core, then feels his hot, sticky spend spurt in thick ropes onto the small of her back. “Are you happy now?”

Slowly, she rolls over and looks up at him with wide eyes, feeling the acute ache of emptiness inside and the painfully unfulfilled burn of her heat.

“I guess,” she says, “Yes.”

_No_ , her subconscious supplies in irritable contradiction.

He frowns at her response, a hard line forming at his jaw. “I paid for your heat, sweetheart. I own you for the next five days.”

She tries to keep the fear out of her voice when she replies, “Don’t you take care of the things you own?”

His glare gives way to a wicked grin which makes Rey’s heart freeze in her chest.

“After I’ve broken them in a bit, yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mind :) the :) tags :)

Rey had always imagined she would need to prevent a pregnancy. She’d been terrified she wouldn’t be prepared, so she’d stuffed her small purse full to overflowing with different kinds of condoms. Of course, she hadn’t been able to get her hands on birth control pills. They were expensive, especially for omegas. She’d always thought she’d be able to take her time when she sold and lost her virginity.

Kylo had raped her so quickly, so brutally and efficiently she hadn’t even had time to consider it. Not to mention he had refused to put one on even after she'd asked him to — he'd made it clear he'd make her suffer the pain of her heat with no relief at all, and certainly not his knot unless it was on his terms.

Her belly is slightly swollen and has been swollen with Kylo’s seed for over three days now. She’s sure a pregnancy will take. How can it not? She’s never been lucky; there’s no reason for the universe to start being kind to her now. Kylo has warned her off trying to sneak out, reminding her that he owns her still for the next two days, but she knows that if she doesn’t get a morning-after pill very soon, she will fall pregnant with this man’s child.

A nightmare. This whole thing has become an unimaginable nightmare.

She’d gone with him willingly, she’s stayed with him willingly, but she feels trapped. Kylo has been commanding but… sweet. Maybe it’s her own mind that’s trapping her.

Still, although Kylo has only caged her here with his words, she doesn’t want to think about the consequences of him waking up and realizing she’s gone.

The clock reads 3:24 am in glaring red light, the only light in his bedroom. Not even the moon seems to want to guide her mission tonight. She pulls herself slightly from his sleep-slack grip, and moves infinitesimally across the bed, her eyes fixed carefully on him. Any sign of him waking up, even just his nose twitching in his sleep, she stops moving.

It takes her twenty lengthy minutes to get the hell out of the bed. Luckily, none of the floorboards squeak; she’d tested that morning. She’s lucky this is such a modern place. She doesn’t remember much about her childhood, but she thinks she’d always had to deal with the obnoxious sounds of squeaking floorboards giving away her secret missions, in whatever hovel her mother had found for them to live in that month.

By the time she gets downstairs, she can finally breathe a sigh of relief. It feels like it’s been five hundred years since she felt fresh air on her face. She moves through the parking garage at a clip, her short strides, powerful and determined. She’ll be quick, and she might even return to him. She hasn’t decided yet. She doesn’t know why but after all her suffering… it can’t be the end. She can’t have gone through all that she has for nothing.

She wonders how Kylo found her, it’s the first time the thoughts of him, and his huge cock have plagued her tonight.It was a strange coincidence, that they had met right when they did. How had an alpha nearly in rut, and an omega, early in heat found each other from the opposite side of the city? She didn’t think it was a coincidence, she didn’t believe in that kind of thing.

She’s nearly at the twenty-four-hour pharmacy when she hears tires squeal at the intersection in front of her. A red Audi R8 pulls up at the curb and, although she’s only seen it once before, she’d recognize it anywhere.

The streets are empty, more empty than they should be, even for the dead of night. Kylo opens the car door, and… she’s paralyzed. They say there’s a third option to the fight or flight response: freeze. Rey is frozen stiff in front of Kylo. He rises out of the black and red interior of the car like a prince of hell, cast in shadows and darkness except for his eyes, which seem to glint with intensity, fixed on her.

As he stalks menacingly toward her, she finally feels her brain snap free of the vice grip it had her in. At once, she turns and runs. Flees. She knows she’s heading in the wrong direction; the pharmacy is behind her, but so is he.

She’s going as fast as she can, her lungs burning in her chest, heels cracking on the sidewalk, but soon she feels thick, unyielding arms wrap around her like steel bands, binding her to a wide, heaving chest, the contours of which she’s come to know all too well.

“You thought I wouldn’t notice?”

She doesn’t say anything. She’s being carried away on a sea of madness. This can’t really be happening, can it?

“Answer me.” It’s a command that begs no argument, and yet she can’t find the words to reply. She begins to shake.

“Answer me!” he barks, but she remains quiet, subdued, numb.

She doesn’t fight. She doesn’t think it will help, and she’s too afraid, so he carries her small body back to the Audi, and dumps her unceremoniously into the passenger seat. She curls in on herself, hugging her knees and sobbing.

And then, the Audi is taking off onto the empty streets, and they are going far too fast for it to be legal. “Slow down,” she sobs.

Kylo simply whips the car around on the crowded highway with purpose. She can feel the anger coming off him in waves, his pheromones feel toxic and vaguely familiar.

His voice is frighteningly quiet when he speaks. “Do you have any idea what I went through to find you?”

She’s losing her damn mind, this man found her on a street corner. He didn’t find shit.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rey sobs.

“I’m—“ He drums his fingers on the expensive steering wheel.

“You’re a monster,” she says bitterly.

“No, I’m _your father_.” His voice is as calm and collected as it has ever been when he says the words. “And now we’re gonna be a family.” He reaches out and places one large hand over her knee, hot, possessive, and affectionate. He drives a ways and then pulls off the highway, at an overlook, outside the city.

Revulsion thrums through her at lightspeed. This time when she gags, she can feel the vomit rising in her throat. Her hand scrabbles at the door release and she just manages to tumble out of the stationary car in time to spew hot bile all over the gravel. Behind her, she hears Kylo’s door opening and, after a few moments, feels his fingers scooping back her hair to hold it out of her face as his other hand gently rubs her back.

"I thought I'd never find you," he says softly. "I went through so many omegas looking for you. It was difficult, you know? It didn't matter how many I fucked, none of them were right. The scent... it was all wrong." Rey looks up, remembering that smell of blood and fear that had wrapped around her subconscious with fingers of dread as soon as she'd set foot in his apartment. "None of them had that sweet scent you have when you come. All those years, the memory of that scent... it was all I could think of. I needed that. I needed _you_.”

Rey's eyes rove over his face. He looks so sincere, so pained, she finds herself sympathizing with him without meaning to.

Something about her expression seems to encourage him. He lets his thumb brush along her cheekbone, his fingers still looped lightly around her hair, playing against the nape of her neck.

"My life has been shit ever since your mother took you away from me. All I ever wanted was a family, but she stole you from me, made it impossible for me to find you, then I found out she was dead and you'd disappeared and..." He shakes his head, black hair falling haphazardly into his eyes. Rey swears she can _feel_ his desperation, his loneliness.

“I wanted you so badly, and then I saw you and you were _so beautiful_ , you were _right_. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

The stars twinkle almost menacingly in their blanket of night above them, so sharp and bright, like pinholes in the universe, watching as Rey straightens up to face him, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"You know—“ he starts, his jaw working over whatever it is he's trying to say, “—they say a parent has a sixth sense about their children. I think that’s what guided me to that street corner. I think that's how I finally found you. _We needed each other._ I will always need you, Rey. _We're family_."

She’s always wanted a family.

“I felt so alone.” They’re the first words she speaks to him, or at least the first coherent words she speaks to him, now that she doesn’t feel like her life is in danger, and they’re brimming with all the hurt leftover from a lifetime of abandonment.

“You’re not alone.” His reply sends a shiver racing down her spine. How many times has she wished to hear someone say that to her, to mean it? He means it. She can tell.

“Neither are you.” The words slip out before she can stop them.

“My father’s name was Ben,” she adds after a moment, a frown creasing her forehead. She’d searched the city records for her birth certificate when she was younger and she vividly remembers what it had said: _Ben Solo, Father_.

He smiles sadly. “I changed it to Kylo when I lost your mother, and you.”

She nods.

She’s so exhausted.

He sniffles and looks up at the sky. “You know there are thousands of galaxies out there, and probably just as many alternate universes.” He turns to face her, his hands hanging limply at his sides. “ _We are infinite_ , Rey. Our souls live a thousand and one lives, but I believe mine was always meant to be with yours. Just because we’re related in this life, in this universe, doesn’t mean we weren’t lovers before, or can’t be again. _I found you_. Against all odds, I found you. We’ve already proven that we can defy the stars.”

It all sounds kind of romantic when he says it like that. She knows she’s stupid for buying into his words, but she doesn’t care if it makes her naive, she needs something to believe in or she thinks she might die.

But then the darkness has always called to her, hasn’t it? It sings it’s a siren song and she listens.

She takes a deep breath and sidles up beside him, slipping her small hand into his larger one as she looks up with him at the stars.

“I want you to take me home, Daddy.”


	4. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, she would always save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see ! I completely forgot this wasn't done reposting!

It turns out he’s independently wealthy and doesn’t need to work. But she wants to go to school, and he wants to teach her. So it only makes sense when he forges his school paperwork, of course it’s done professionally, after all, the devil will do anything for a dime. 

She’s been tested and put into the ninth grade, so he teaches her free period and her Math class. Ninth grade math turns out to be next to impossible for her. 

Rey is grateful, when her pregnancy test comes back negative. Maybe someday, after she’d passed her Regents. 

It was her father who got her the pill after all. 

*~*~* 

“Miss Palpatine?” Ben calls her into his office one day, several years later. 

“Yes?” They pretend they are not related, that she hasn’t fucked him and doesn’t fuck him every night. Palpatine was Rey’s mother’s last name and Ben never married her, so it doesn’t draw attention. 

His cock is already straining, it’s nearly 6pm, her crafting club meeting went late, and then she waited up for him to finish grading her senior project. 

He bends her over the desk, and she stays there, obediently. He locks the door and fishes out his cock. He palms it, and she can hear him groan with need. Her heat starts tonight but why wait? 

“It’s time.” He says finally, “It’s time for us to be together for real.” 

“Yes, daddy.” She purrs. 

“I’m going to fuck pups into you,” She’s absolutely dripping and so ready. This is her graduation present. 

“ _ Please, _ daddy,” she whimpers. 

“As you wish.” She sighs in pleasure as he presses into her. 

Their coupling is frantic, and fast, and so, so hot. She nearly has to stuff her hand in her mouth to keep from shouting her pleasure. 

They leave the building hand in hand, and she elects to have her diploma sent to her in the mail. 

She’s six weeks pregnant when the police show up at their apartment, and ask to speak to Mr. Solo. 

“He’s not home.” She snarls. 

“His car is in the car park.” The detective says, irritably.

“He’s not—“ Rey tries to stop them, as they brush past her and wave a warrant in her face. 

She reads it, and they’re here to arrest him… for pedophilia and incest. 

She runs, and something inside her breaks, all the pain and rage she’d been suppressing for so long. She kicks them, hurts them and then Ben is there, gun in hand. And she thinks  _ no _ ,  _ no, no!  _

But Ben kills the detectives before they can get off a shot. 

“We need to leave.” He says in a rush. 

“Where are we going?” She says, as she runs up the stairs to their bedroom and begins packing quickly. 

“I don’t know, a non extradition country though, if I had to hazard a guess.” He’s older now, and she’s not sure how he moved so fast. She loves him though, even though he’s thirty-nine now and she’s twenty, going on twenty-one. 

They escape into the daylight, there’s no shelter for them, in a world where their love is forbidden. But isn’t this what she wanted? To defy the stars, and rattle the universe with their love? Those first few nights of pain… they had been worth it. Or that’s what she tells herself after five years of hell. 

She loves him, she does. She also hates him, and she’s always stomping on the part of her brain that keeps her tethered to him. 

He puts his hand on her knee as he did that first night. And she knows there  _ is _ another universe where they exist peacefully, lovingly. 

Her memory seems to play scenes on repeat, just flashes. A snowy planet, her father (was he her father, or simply her lover in this world?) with a sword made of red light. Hers was blue, and she was going to save him. 

She would always save him. 

So when they get to Zurich, they buy a house, change their names, and bury their secrets. She tells him about the forest, and he tells her he remembers too, and that he loved her then too. 

When their child is born, a baby boy, they decide that keeping it in the family is best. They name him Benjamin Han Anakin Solo. For all the lives that came before them. 


End file.
